Why hikaris like horror movies
by Crazme11
Summary: Marik and Bakura are watching horror movies and the hikaris decide to have some fun, not knowing that they will be soon joined by their yamis.


Bakura was sitting lazily on the sofa in the dark living room while his little hikari, Ryou, sat on his lap. His head was buried in the taller boy's chest and his delicate arms were wrapped tightly around his lover's neck. Marik was sitting next to Bakura, loudly crunching some potato chips and occasionally feeding some to his fellow yami.

Malik was snuggled tightly against Marik, his head resting gently on the spirit's lap. While Marik's and Bakura's eyes were glued to the television, watching in utter fascination a scene where the hero beheaded a mad woman with the help of a shovel, Ryou had closed his eyes tightly against the gruesome sound effects, refusing to even listen to such a disgusting thing.

Unlike to his yami, Ryou didn't like horror movies. Especially zombie movies like the one on TV that was currently scaring him to death. He really couldn't understand Bakura's and Marik's obsession for these kinds of movies. Malik agreed with Ryou. Although he wasn't as much afraid of the movie as Ryou was, he wasn't very keen on seeing seas of blood, decomposed zombies, and dismembered people.

"Bakura," Ryou suddenly wailed. "Can't we just turn this off and go to bed? Please! It scares me so much!"

Very reluctantly, Bakura tore his gaze away from the movie and looked down at the pleading, chocolate-brown eyes of his trembling lover. "Love" he began, patting Ryou's soft, white hair affectionately. "This is only a movie, none of the creatures in it are real. They can't jump out of the TV and do you any harm. You really don't have to be afraid."

Ryou made a small, fearful-sounding whimper, obviously not being soothed by his yami's explanation. Tears began to form in his big, beautiful eyes as he gave Malik a pathetic, helpless look.

"He knows that very well!" Malik interfered, offended over Bakura's attempt to patronize his frightened boyfriend. "You don't have to talk to us as if we were small children! He and I just don't like these movies and you know that. Why do you always have to watch them? They are sick and disgusting!" he spat, giving Marik an angry look, but the other Egyptian only shrugged.

"Come on, Malik, I don't force you, or Ryou, to watch this. If you don't like the movie, then go to bed instead of watching it." Bakura told him. "Halloween is only once in the year and we are not going to miss today's horror movie night, only because you two can't separate fiction from reality." Considering their discussion finished, he turned his attention back to the television, not wanting to miss the return of the living, chain saw-brandishing corpse of the beheaded women.

"Idiot!" Malik hissed angrily. For a moment he considered giving Ryou's selfish yami a slap in the face, but then decided against it as a better idea began to form in his mind. He would make the yamis pay for their lack of consideration.

"Come on, Ryou darling, we'll go to bed." he said, gently stroking the sniffling boy's cheek, who had closed his eyes again and was now covering his ears with his hands, trying to block out the shrill sounds that the chain saw was producing. Pretending to pout, Malik took Ryou's hand and lead him away from the offensive movie and towards the bedroom.

Once they were settled comfortably in the king-sized bed, Malik took the trembling boy, who had drawn the coverlet up to his nose, into his arms and stroked his back soothingly, trying to ease his fear. But it was hopeless.

"Malik..." Ryou whimpered after a while, as he couldn't stand the creepy silence anymore. "I can't sleep… I can't get that movie out of my head." Malik sighed and pulled the other hikari on top of him, wrapping his arms around the warm, trembling body.

"Me, too" he confessed. "Maybe it would have been better if we had not taught our yamis how to use the television" the tanned boy considered, capturing Ryou's trembling lips for a gentle kiss. "I think I know a way to let you forget about the zombies… if you let me."

Ryou nodded and returned the kiss shyly. Parting his soft, rosy lips, he allowed Malik's tongue to enter his mouth to entwine with his, sighing softly at how gentle the other teen always loved it when Malik made love to him. Not that he didn't like it with Bakura, but compared to the hard and rough sex that their yamis usually performed, the tender and loving way of Malik was always a welcome change.

Malik was showering Ryou's face with small, feather-light kisses, slowly moving down over his chin and neck to suckle softly at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. He knew Ryou was very sensitive there from experience. Ryou's skin was so soft and supple, not a single mark blemished his pale skin. Malik ravaged the tender flesh gladly, tearing small pleading moans from the younger boy's lips. His right hand made its way under the silky pyjama shirt Ryou wore to stroke over his smooth, soft chest, and intentionally brush his fingertips over Ryou's nipples.

Quickly turning Ryou onto his back, Malik reversed their positions, climbing on top of Ryou. After sharing another loving kiss with the other hikari, Malik pulled Ryou's shirt over his head, smiling at him, before he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over a pale pink nipple. Ryou gave a little squeak, squirming around on the bed, as the warm, probing tongue stroked over the sensitive nub, which quickly grew hard under Malik's efforts.

"Mmmhh… Malik… so nice" the white-haired boy moaned brokenly, arching his back and hugging Malik's head to his chest as the Egyptian took the same nipple into his mouth and began to suckle softly on it. Just as Malik's other hand travelled lower, pausing for a moment to stroke Ryou's belly and preparing to finally slip inside the waistband of Ryou's pyjama pants, their tender moment was interrupted by two familiar voices.

"What the hell…?" Bakura and Marik exclaimed simultaneously. Meanwhile, the two dark spirits had finished the movie and were now standing in the doorway, staring at their other halves with shocked expressions on their faces, which quickly changed to ones of lust. Marik was already drooling at the sight of Malik licking and kissing Ryou's chest, while an impressive bulge began to form in Bakura's boxers when he saw his little hikari half-naked, panting and moaning, a light pink blush staining his normally pale cheeks. Together, the two boys looked deliciously arousing.

"Do you mind if we join in?" Marik asked, a lecherous grin plastered on his face. Malik stopped his ministrations for a moment and turned his head around to face the two yamis. "You bet, we do!" he replied, trying very much to sound deadly serious and very offended. "At least until you both assure us that you are truly sorry for being so selfish. Little Ryou here was frightened to death from that horrible movie you were watching." Marik's and Bakura's grins faded immediately.

"Man… I didn't know your hikari could be so bitchy." Bakura growled quietly towards Marik, who nodded his approval.

"I've heard that!" Malik remarked and resumed kissing Ryou, completely ignoring their darker halves.

"Looks like we have no other choice, if we want to participate." Marik said, shoving Bakura towards the bed. "How humiliating for the once so feared tomb robber to apologize to a child."

"Hey!" Bakura snarled. "Why do I have to do it and not you?"

"Because, it's all your fault that our hikaris are offended." Marik grinned stuck his tongue out to Marik, whose grin only grew wider, and walked towards the bed very slowly.

"Ryou" he began, pausing for a moment to think about how to word his apology. He climbed onto the bed and rudely shoved Malik off of his boyfriend. "Ryou, I don't say this often… but… I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that the movie scared you so much. I promise that it will never happen again. I'm truly sorry, my love. Please, let me make it up to you, okay?"

"You're forgiven" Ryou replied happily, smiling at his yami and hugging him tightly as if he were a big plush pillow. "I could never be angry at you for long. I love you, Bakura."

"I love you, too, my Ryou" Bakura whispered before he kissed his boyfriend lovingly but possesively. Ryou opened his sweet mouth, letting his yami kiss him thoroughly, enjoying the feeling of Bakura's warm tongue caressing his own.

"There" Marik smirked, getting more and more aroused as he watched the two almost identical-looking boys groping and kissing. "Now that everything is alright again, the fun can begin."

He climbed onto the bed as well and grabbed Malik's arm, pulling him against his chest.

"Not so fast!" Malik complained, slapping Marik's hands off of him. "You haven't apologized to me, yet."

"Me? Apologize? Why?" Marik asked baffled. "Bakura was the one being an ass! I didn't do anything!"

"Well, that's exactly what I mean, you dumbass! You DIDN'T do anything!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Malik murmured, shaking his head in disbelief over Marik's ignorance, and slapped him affectionately against the forehead. "Just shut up and kiss me." Not waiting to be told twice, Marik immediately crushed his lips to Malik's, kissing him hard and passionately, forcing his tongue past the younger boy's lips and practically into his throat. Malik moaned softly into Marik's mouth, tasting the spicy flavour of potato chips there. Marik brought his hand up to cup the back of the smaller one's head, deepening the kiss, while his other hand travelled lower to remove Malik's pyjama pants. Once the annoying piece of clothing was away, Marik lightly brushed his fingertips over the small patch of silky, blond curls just above Malik's erect member, causing him to moan and arch himself off the bed.

"Marik… please" he begged, trying to rub himself against Marik's skilled hand. A smug smirk played over Marik's lips. Never would he turn such a request from his other half down. Taking Malik's member firmly into his hand, he began to stroke the throbbing flesh, running his thumb over the tip, and making the smaller boy gasp and buck his hips. With his other hand he quickly unbuttoned and removed Malik's shirt and trailed small, wet kisses down the other boy's neck and shoulders, leaving small love bites on his way.

When he reached Malik's chest, Marik immediately went to work on his lover's nipples. He licked and sucked the sensitive nubs, turning them into hard, little peaks, before he closed his teeth around one of them, biting it roughly, while his unoccupied hand took care of the other one. Malik gasped in slight pain, as his yami's teeth sank into the dark pink flesh, tugging painfully at it, before soothing the abused bud with his tongue. He turned his head to the side and saw that Ryou, who was lying beside him, was receiving an equal treatment from Bakura.

Both, Ryou and Bakura, had gotten rid of their clothes, and Ryou had closed his eyes in pure delight and was whimpering shy little encouragements to his yami, whose head was currently buried between Ryou's spread thighs. Malik smiled and leaned up a bit, so that he could kiss the other boy comfortably and pressed his lips softly onto Ryou's. The sudden touch made Ryou open his eyes and he gave Malik a happy, sugary-sweet smile.

He retracted one of his hands, which were currently buried in Bakura's wild mane, and reached up to tangle his slender fingers in the Egyptian boy's blond hair, bringing them closer together and deepening the kiss. After a little while, Ryou's petite body tensed and a soft cry escaped his mouth, which was quickly stifled by Malik's lips, before he slumped limply back against the mattress. Malik broke the kiss to let the panting boy, who had obviously just climaxed, catch his breath.

"Seems like Bakura has quite a talented mouth" he mused.

Meanwhile, the former thief was licking his lips and smirked in complete satisfaction. Crawling over to Marik, he kissed the other yami deeply, before whispering something into his ear.

Marik nodded enthusiastically and the two spirits moved over to the edge of the bed and began to rummage into the drawers of the nightstand. A giant grin spread across their faces as they finally found for what they were looking for. Being the only one that was still clothed, Marik quickly took off his black silk boxers and propped his back against some pillows in a sitting position. Then, he spread his legs and took Malik into his arms, so that his lover's engraved back faced his chest. He spread Malik's thighs as well and opened the tube of cherry-scented lubricant to squeeze a generous amount of the pink gel onto his fingers, before handling it to Bakura, who did the same.

Malik purred like a cat in heat, while Ryou mewled like a little kitten as their yamis gently slid a slick finger into each of them and began a slow rhythm of moving in and out in order to prepare them for the main act. As soon as Malik and Ryou began to relax, Marik and Bakura inserted a second finger and scissored the two digits, stretching the small, tight openings carefully. It didn't take long and the hikaris were whimpering in pure delight, pressing themselves wantonly against the fingers that massaged their sensitive inner walls, feeling the need to be filled with something bigger.

Not wanting to deprive any of them any longer from their most intimate joining, the yamis removed their fingers from their hikaris, coated their arousals thoroughly with lubrication, and urged the two smaller boys into a sixty-nine position with Malik on top of Ryou, who was still a bit exhausted from his previous orgasm. Bakura settled himself between Ryou's thighs, while Marik kneeled behind Malik. Positioning their slick erections at their lighter halves entrances, the two spirits slowly pushed forwards, growling in pure animalistic pleasure as they buried themselves deeply into tight, velvety heat. Giving Malik and Ryou only a short time to adjust to the intrusion, Marik and Bakura started a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of their lovers, quickly increasing the pace and force of their thrusts.

Ryou, who had a very delectable view between Malik's spread legs, began to place small, tender kisses on the silken insides of the tanned boy's thighs, making him shudder in anticipation. After he had arrived at his destination, Ryou wrapped his arms around the small of Malik's back, pulling his abdomen further down, and opened his small mouth to lick delicately at the tip of the other boy's hardness, lapping up the clear liquid that was leaking from the slit.

Ahhh… Ryou… Oh yes…" Malik whimpered, delirious with pleasure, as Ryou's soft, wet mouth enveloped his swollen flesh. Wanting to provide Ryou pleasure aswell, Malik trailed his tongue along the length of Ryou's erection, circling thesensitive tip, before taking him deep into his throat while gently massaging his scrotum with one hand. This action caused the pale hikari to moan around Malik, sending arousing vibrations through the exotic boy's abdomen.

In the meantime, Marik was gripping Malik's slim hips with a bruising force, steadying himself as he slammed harshly into the pliant body of his other half, causing his lover to cry out in sheer rapture from the intensity of their lovemaking. Bakura had wrapped Ryou's legs tightly around his waist. Feeling the muscles clench around him, he thrust his member as deeply as possible into the smaller boy, making him writhe and sight of their two hikaris licking and sucking each other's aroused members was nearly enough to let the yamis sucumb to their quickly arriving orgasms.

However,Malik was the one who came heavenly suction of Ryou's mouth and the feeling of his soft tongue caressing his manhood,combined with the constant rubbing of Marik's cock against his internal sweet spot was enough to drive him over the edge.

The sudden tightening of Malik's already tight passage caused Marik to climax as his lip to keep himself from screaming out, he spilled his seed into his loveer filling him to the and Ryou followed a few moments later,orgasming simultaneously, before the four boys collapsed onto the bed into a sweaty heap. Panting heavily they untangled themselves. Marik and Bakura rolled onto their backs and pulled their exhausted hikari's into the middle between them, taking them into a loving embrace and cuddling them close. It didn't take long before the two Egyptians fell asleep.

Ryou smiled and placed a tender kiss onto Bakura's cheek, before he buried his head onto the crook of his yami's neck, nuzzling his face into Bakura's thick white hair. "Maybe horror movies aren't so bad after all" he murmured drowsily,before sleep consumed him too.


End file.
